


Jason and Conner, the accidental brothers

by Bellaromanza



Category: Smallville, Superman Returns (2006), Teen Titans
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaromanza/pseuds/Bellaromanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason White (from Superman Returns) and Kon (Teen Titans, Marvel) are teenagers when they first meet. They bond over their respective angst and when tragedy strikes, brother stands with brother against all odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jason and Conner, the accidental brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Lex and Clark from Smallville, the plot from Superman Returns-which showed the ocean even though it's universally considered that Metropolis is in Kansas and Robin from the Teen Titans.

Jason waited until he was sure his parents were asleep before heading out to the dock. As he walked out his mind was a swirl of conflicting emotions. He knew he should talk to them about this, but they’d lied to him first. “Fuck it,” he muttered and as he reached the end of the pier he shot into the sky. 

 

Kon was flying as fast as he could to escape his personal demons. It didn’t matter which one, his unhealthy crush on Robin, his desire to break it off with Cassie because of his crush on Robin, his heritage, the fact that the older superheroes didn’t trust him, still…hell, he had a whole basket of…and he hit something solid, making him roll ass over teakettle.

 

“Ooof! Son of a bitch!”

 

“Hey, watch where you’re flying!” the other boy snapped, rubbing his stomach once he’d recovered from his own tumble through the sky.

 

The two boys stared at each other in shock. One had short hair and the other long enough to flop into his eyes, one had grey blue eyes, the other hazel, but both boys had the dark hair, familiar jaw line and broad shoulders of a certain superhero that everyone knew.

 

“Who are ~you~?” Kon asked, because, duh, everyone knew ~he~ was Superboy. It was just no one knew that there was another flying teenager that was his own age. Well, except Cassie but she was a girl.

 

Hazel eyes blinked. “Jason. Jason White. Um, my mom is Lois Lane?”

 

And it all suddenly made a completely hysterically freaky kind of sense. “You’re Lois Lane’s son? Ohmigod, he slept with LOIS?” Kon tried not to flip out but it was kind of hard.

 

“If you mean Superman, then yeah,” Jason said bitterly.

 

“You didn’t know?” Kon asked in amazement.

 

“Gee ~Superboy~, not until I realized that I could move things with my mind and ~fly~,” Jason snapped. He sighed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “Sorry, they still don’t know that I know.”

 

Kon laughed. “Well, you’re the lucky one,” he said.

 

“Lucky? How is the fact that my parents have been lying to me my entire life, lucky?”

 

“Lucky,” Kon said emphatically. “Because everyone thinks I’m Superman’s clone but I was actually made from his and Lex Luthor’s DNA to be used as a weapon. They thought that they control me but I showed them.”

 

This made Jason stare. “~Luthor~ and Superman are your parents?” He remembered Lex Luthor vividly from his childhood, when his mom had dragged him aboard the master villain’s yacht. That night was both a remembered adventure and nightmare. 

 

“Yeah,” Kon snickered. “I don’t know who to call Mom.”

 

“Wow, and I thought my life was fucked up,” Jason offered with a grin. They’d floated down during their conversation to rest on top of one of the mountains that were on the edge of the bay.

 

“Nah, I think we all have problems,” Superboy said philosophically. “So, I guess it means that we’re brothers, huh?”

 

Jason blinked. “I guess we are.”

 

“Then you’d better call me Kon,” he said, then cocked his head. “Listen I’ve got to go,” he said apologetically.

 

“It’s okay,” Jason said, “I’ve got to go home too.”

 

Kon grinned and saluted cockily. “See ya around. Bro.” And he was off like a shot.

 

~*

 

The boys continued to see each other as often as possible, but keeping it under the radar of the Justice League, the Teen Titans and Jason’s parents by keeping to the local mountains. They’d talk about their powers, which to their surprise were very similar, talk about their parents and wondered when they grew up would they fuck up as much as the adults in their lives.

 

 

“Hey, did you know Superman is gay?” Kon said abruptly one night and laughed like a loon when Jason fell off of the limestone ledge he’d been perched on and into a stand of Eastern white pine and spruce.

 

“What?” Jason sputtered.

 

Kon snorted. “Why do you think Lex was so hot for Superman? Why do you think they’ve never killed each other? It’s because of all that UST.” At Jason’s puzzled and slightly green look he explained, “You know, ‘unresolved sexual tension’? They want to get into each others pants but are too spazzed to say anything.”

 

“Okay, just for the record,” Jason began after he’d brushed off the pine needles he’d fallen in. “Ew, I’m damaged for life. I don’t need to know ~anything~ about Superman’s sex life. And hey, what about my mom?”

 

“Okay, he’s bi,” Kon agreed amiably. “And you’ll notice that your mom and our dad didn’t last very long. And I’ll bet she doesn’t even know Superman’s secret identity.”

 

Jason had to give Kon that one. How anyone couldn’t figure out that Clark was Superman, well they just weren’t trying. “Say you’re right,” he began a little unsteadily.

 

Luthor had changed after he’d tried to make his own continent with Superman’s crystals and Superman had almost died. The billionaire had ditched his ditzy girlfriend and decided to concentrate on rebuilding his company. Oh, he still gave his anti-Superman interviews and perfunctorily lobbed kryptonite missiles at Superman once in awhile but everyone, (including his dad and mom in one overheard conversation) had noticed that the feud had pretty much dried up. They’d even been spotted speaking to each other civilly. And putting Kon’s bombshell in context…

 

“Who cares if they’re gay or bi or whatever?” he continued curiously.

 

Kon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess it’s genetic and I thought I should warn you.”

 

Jason blinked. “Huh, well, so far I’ve been too busy with school and shit. I mean, girls are okay…” he shrugged. “So who do you like?”

 

“Robin.”

 

“Is he interested?” Jason asked curiously.

 

Kon rolled his eyes. “How should I know? I haven’t told him.”

 

Not knowing what to say to that, and feeling woefully inadequate to help, Jason said, “Huh.”

 

“Profound, bro,” Kon snorted.

 

“Yeah well…crap, my dad is awake, I’ve got to go.”

 

“Me too, later.” And the boys went their separate ways.

 

~*

 

 

School was the same, go to class, do your work, go home and do homework. Jason was a Junior and his mom was starting to nag him about what he wanted to do when he ‘grew up’. Hell, he didn’t even know what he wanted to do tomorrow. He didn’t know what kind of job he ~could~ do since he had weird powers. 

 

Kon listened sympathetically and voiced his own complaints, oblivious Robin, crazy people, scary Batman and the fact that Superman kept making ‘Let’s get together and talk’ noises, which made him want to bring up Jason if he was going to be tortured with ‘Daddy and me’ time.

 

They were crashed out on a mattress that Kon had ‘borrowed’ from somewhere and were watching the stars, when Kon rolled over to stare at Jason. “Why don’t you join the family business?”

 

“I do not want to be a reporter,” Jason said with a whine. His mother had brought the same subject up at least six bazillion times.

 

Kon thumped him on the head. “Not a reporter, dumbass. Be a superhero.”

 

“Oh sure,” Jason said with an eyeroll. “And all I’d hear from Grandpa Sam is ‘Being a Superhero is not a real job, young man!’”

 

Both boys snickered. Kon had heard a lot about the now retired (and desperately needing a hobby ~besides~ his grandchildren) General Sam Lane.

 

“I’ve got to get back,” Kon finally yawned. “We’ve got training tomorrow and Rob wants me to train without my TK.”

 

Rolling to his feet, Jason helped Kon to his. “Better you than me, little bro,” he teased and grunted when he was punched in the arm.

 

“I thought we talked about teasing me about being born in a jar,” the young superhero growled.

 

“Truth hurts,” Jason laughed as he flew out of Kon’s reach.

 

 

Minutes later Tim watched with a frown as Kon came flying back in from wherever he went to at night. And he jealously wondered who it was that made his friend smile so freely.

 

 

~*

 

 

Things became busy with the Teen Titans and Kon couldn’t get back to Metropolis for almost a week. It was almost four in the morning and he was in a hurry to meet Jason when he heard a scream. He sighed through his nose and the split second of debate was decided when he heard the sound of a knife puncturing flesh.

 

“Hey!” he yelled at the man who was simultaneously raping and stabbing a woman. The man turned a truly frightening smile towards him, the knife bloody in his hand but that was over in a second as Kon slammed the man away from the woman into a brick wall.

 

He never heard the crack of the man’s neck breaking, all of his attention was on using his TK to keep the victim from bleeding out, babbling promises to the semi-conscious woman as he flew her to Metropolis General. He stayed with her, using his TK to help the doctors until they made him go sit in the waiting room.

 

Kon never noticed that he was still covered in blood as he sat in the hallway of the hospital. He didn’t hear what the nurses were asking him, all of his attention on the woman’s heartbeat in the operating room. He finally was broken out of his daze when two pair of shiny black cop shoes entered his field of vision.

 

“Superboy, we have some questions to ask you,” the first cop, who Kon could totally see was anti-hero, barked.

 

“Go ahead,” he said hoarsely.

 

“We found the body of one Francis Michael Keyeworth in an alley over on the north side. Do you know what happened?”

 

Puzzled, Kon shook his head. “I don’t recognize the name.”

 

“Maybe you’ll recognize this,” the cop snapped and shoved a picture of a man collapsed against the ground, his pants around his ankles and the front of him covered in blood.

 

“He was raping the woman,” he answered, looking away.

 

“And now he’s dead, can you explain that? Or are you judge, jury and executioner now?” the cop demanded sarcastically.

 

Kon blinked. “I’ve…I’ve got to go,” he choked out and he flew out of the hospital, ignoring the outraged shouts behind him, heading straight to the one person he knew wouldn’t judge him.

 

 

Jason landed lightly on the dock, not worried that Kon hadn’t shown up. He had been checking the news on his computer in his bedroom and he’d seen that the Titans had been busy. He was about to head to the house when Kon dropped like a rock in front of him, bloody and crying.

 

“Kon, what’s happened? Ohmigod, are you okay?” he blurted as he dropped to his knees to check out his sobbing brother. When the crying didn’t let up, he grabbed Kon by his shoulders. “Kon, talk to me. Are*you*hurt?”

 

“No,” Kon shuddered. “I killed someone.”

 

“No,” Jason shook his head, ignoring the blood that was already sticking to his hands. “Tell me what happened, right now," he ordered.

 

Wiping his face, Kon shivered in the circle of Jason’s arms as he explained what had happened and where he’d been. How he’d accidentally killed the man who’d been raping the woman. How he didn’t even know if she’d lived but that he was probably going to be arrested for murder.

 

Feeling sick, Jason rocked Kon in his arms. “Shut up. No one is going to jail. You just rest and I’ll figure it out. Shhh…” He could feel when Kon collapsed into unconsciousness and he cradled his brother in his arms, slowly rising into the air, only to stop when he saw his father staring at him in white faced shock.

 

“How long?” Richard White numbly asked his son.

 

“Not now,” Jason said firmly. “I’ll be back when I can.” He rose into the humid early morning air with his precious burden in his arms, and flew towards the shining building where he knew he would find help.

 

 

Lex awoke when the proximity alarms began to blare. He grabbed his robe and slipped into it, quickly heading into his living room to stare out of the windows on the sight that was brightly illuminated.

 

“Sir?” Mercy asked, her weapon trained on the boy hovering outside, his arms filled with someone very near and dear to Lex’s heart.

 

“Open the window,” he ordered and walked over to watch the younger pajama clad boy fly in and rest the bloodied form of his son on his leather sofa.

 

“Is he all right?” Lex asked quietly.

 

The boy who’d knelt down beside his charge shook his head. “He’s not hurt physically,” he said, then explained what had happened.

 

As he spoke, Lex suddenly realized who the pale young man was, and wondered if Clark knew of this friendship. Hell, he doubted that Lois Lane and her milksop of a husband even knew. As he stared he realized that Jason White had stopped speaking. “Why did you bring him here?” he asked after gathering his wits.

 

Jason’s face flushed. “Because you’re the one with the power to make sure nothing happens to Kon. And you’ve known who I was and never did anything to me,” he said simply.

 

Lex nodded, a little humbled. “Of course. I’ll make some calls. Do you want me to call when I know something?”

 

Jason smiled wryly. “Not a good idea. I’ll fly here, if that’s okay?” he asked, his dark eyes staring back at Lex Luthor without being frightened.

 

“That’s fine. Let me have Mercy show you the bathroom and get you a change of clothing. You don’t want your parents to see you that way.”

 

Looking down at himself, and at the blood drying black on his pajamas, Jason nodded. “That would be great, thanks.”

 

Inside of the opulent marble bathroom Jason stared at himself. He’d done the right thing, bringing Kon to Luthor. Clark didn’t have the resources for something like this, and the powerful man in the other room certainly did. He shook his head and began to wash up, knowing that his parents were going to be hysterical about this. And he wasn’t looking forward to explaining it.

 

While Jason was washing up Lex was making phone calls. He’d just finished the one to his lawyer when the teen came back out in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt that Lex had worn from when he was younger. When he’d known Clark, but that was a memory he didn’t want dredged up. “I’ll take care of Kon,” he said quietly.

 

“Thanks,” Jason said with a smile as he ran a fond hand over Kon’s spiky hair. He sighed and then went to the open window and launched himself out, flying away.

 

Lex shook his head and went to the couch and knelt down. “Conner, come on. Let’s get you cleaned up and to bed. It’s going to be a busy day.”

 

Kon blinked at Lex. “Dad?”

 

“Yes,” Lex said simply.

 

“Okay.”

 

~*

 

Lois was pacing back and forth on the dock as she smoked. “How could he not tell us? I am going to ground him until he’s thirty!”

 

Richard sighed as he kept his eyes on the sky. Without warning their son had grown up on them, and both he and Lois were having hard time dealing with it.

 

A bright flash of red and blue startled them both, and they caught themselves facing a concerned Superman. “Is everything all right?” he asked them.

 

“I don’t know, you tell me,” Lois spat.

 

“Mom, he doesn’t know,” Jason said as he floated to the dock.

 

Superman blinked in shock. “You can fly!”

 

Jason rolled his eyes at the man he knew was his father. “Yes, I can fly and I use telekinesis too.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Lois snapped.

 

“Oh, yeah, that’s rich, mom, coming from one of the people who’ve lied to me my whole life!” Jason snapped back. “By the way, Jason, I thought you might want to know that your father is Superman!” he mocked.

 

“Don’t speak to your mother that way,” Richard said quietly. Lois had paled at the jab and Superman just looked pained.

 

“Sorry, dad,” Jason replied. He sank to the dock and rested his forehead to his knees.

 

Richard pulled the blanket from his shoulders and draped around Jason, but his son shook his head, “I don’t get cold,” was murmured and he took it back.

 

“What happened earlier?” he asked his son, catching Lois’s eye.

 

Jason raised his head to look at Superman. “Kon is in trouble. There was a rape and the rapist was accidentally killed. I took him to Mr. Luthor’s home.” Lois gasped and Richard winced but Superman nodded and rubbed his forehead.

 

“Okay. I’ll go check up on them. Thanks, Jason,” he said, face earnest. “If you ever need to talk…”

 

And Jason struggled to contain a hysterical laugh at the remembrance of Kon’s irreverent ‘Daddy and me time’. “I’ll call,” he said, voice strained.

 

Superman nodded and took off, veering away towards the rising sun and downtown Metropolis.

 

 

“C’mon,” Richard said bracingly. “Let’s go into the house. I’m sure the phone is already ringing off of the hook.”

 

It was but Jason opted not to say anything. His mom was already freaking out enough.

 

 

~*

 

Kon could feel himself tremble as he checked his tie again. He stared, not recognizing himself standing in the expensive dark suit and the understated striped tie.

 

“You look fine,” Lex said from the doorway.

 

“I look like an alien,” Kon corrected with a grimace, making Lex snort.

 

“Technically half,” Lex said as he walked into Kon’s room. “You know why I can’t be there, right?”

 

“I know.” Kon did know. It wasn’t common knowledge that Lex Luthor was Superboy’s father. And the Justice League, the Teen Titan’s and Lex wanted to keep it that way so that he wasn’t at any more risk.

 

The trial was one of the first of its kind. The city of Metropolis bringing a murder case against one ‘Superboy’ for the murder of Francis Michael Keyeworth. It didn’t matter that for years things like this had gone under the Good Samaritan Laws. Someone was out to make life difficult for the Justice League and the Teen Titan’s, and they thought that Conner was the weakest link. Lex was going to make sure that they were disabused of the notion.

 

“You’re smiling that way again,” Kon said.

 

“Sorry,” Lex chuckled. Kon called it his ‘I’m gonna bust your balls and make you eat them’ smile. “Clark is going to be there, and so are some of the others. It’ll be all right.”

 

Kon turned and sighed. “Thanks, dad.”

 

“There is ~nothing~ that I won’t do for you,” Lex promised.

 

“I don’t need any new continents,” the brat quipped, making him laugh again.

 

“Shut up. Mercy is waiting to drive you to the courthouse. Just remember what your lawyer said, and you’ll do fine.”

 

Kon shot him a bright smile and let Lex walk him to the elevator. It was the hardest thing that Lex had ever done.

 

 

Clark looked up but felt no surprise when Jason sat beside him on the hard wooden bench normally reserved for the Press. “How are you doing?” he asked quietly.

 

Jason shrugged, tugging at his tie slightly. “I’ll live.”

 

By rights Lois should’ve been there, but Jason had told her no because of the disparaging articles she’d written about Superboy in the past. There’s been a nasty fight, but in the end Jason had been backed by Richard. Clark sighed. How did everything get to be such a damned mess?

 

“Is that Robin?” Jason asked and Clark looked over to where the witnesses for the defense were taking their seats.

 

Robin, who’d asked and asked, then had called Superman and ~begged~ to see Kon, who’d refused because he hadn’t wanted his friend compromised.

 

“Yes, that’s Robin and beside him is Wonderwoman.” The lawyer had decided that since Metropolis was suing ‘Superboy’, then he could use other superheroes for the defense, which explained the costumes in the courtroom.

 

Jason stared at the masked teenager, wondering what he was thinking. Whether he condemned Kon’s actions, or stood by his friend. As he stared, Robin must have sensed it because his dark head very carefully turned until their eyes met.

 

“All rise…”

 

In the end Superboy had been found innocent of murder. There were a lot of factors, the Good Samaritan laws were one, the testimony of both Robin and Wonderwoman, and the pictures of the woman that some smart nurse had taken after the attack. But Jason knew that Lex Luthor had a lot to do with the outcome and was just grateful as he pulled his brother in for a hug in an out of the way corridor, both boys ignoring the superheroes guarding them.

 

“I told you so,” he murmured into Kon’s expensively clad shoulder.

 

Kon shuddered a laugh as he held on just as tightly. “I guess you’re gonna make me pay and pay, aren’t ya?”

 

“It’s what older brothers do,” Jason promised gruffly before he stepped back. He wiped a tear off of Kon’s cheek with his thumb, snickering when his brother batted his hand away.

 

“Superboy, are you ready to go?” Robin asked politely.

 

“Hey Rob,” Kon said cheerily. “I want you to meet Jason. Jase, this is Robin.”

 

Jason smiled politely but didn’t extend his hand. “Robin,” he said, then turned to Kon. “I’ve got to go. My mom is freaking because I skipped school for this.”

 

Kon’s smile had dimmed but he nodded. “I’ll see you later.”

 

Clark came up and placed his hand on Kon’s shoulder. “We’ll talk, okay?”

 

And Kon almost swallowed his tongue when Jason grinned and mouthed from behind, ‘Daddy and me time’. “Um, sure. Anytime,” he lied.

 

~*

 

Jason waited politely until the dark haired woman nodded and he walked into the large office with the huge windows that faced the coolest view of Metropolis.

 

“Jason,” Lex said as he stood. “Have a seat. How did it go?”

 

Now, Jason was reasonably sure that Lex Luthor knew everything that had happened in the courtroom, but he answered anyway as he sat down. “Kon’s lawyer was great. He made sure that everyone knew that his only priority was the injured woman, not the monster whose DNA had been linked to at least fifteen other rapes and that the police hadn’t caught yet.” Remembering the trial made him lean forward tiredly to rest his elbows on his knees. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

Surprised, Lex waved a hand. “Of course.”

 

Jason looked up. “When did the police decide that the superheroes were the enemy?”

 

Lex made a face and got up to grab a bottle of water, silently offering one to Jason who shook his head ‘no’. “I don’t believe that they do.” At Jason’s look of disbelief he shrugged. “Not all of them,” he temporized, “but there will always be a few bad apples, a few crooked or incompetent policemen who do not like their mistakes to be found out. And the good ones resent being made to look like fools. That’s one of Superman’s strengths, he works with the police instead of against them like another caped crusader I could mention.”

 

“And Kon wants me to become a superhero,” Jason said sarcastically.

 

“Not a lot of benefits, you’d be better off becoming an engineer,” Lex retorted mildly. “You have the grades.”

 

Of course Luthor would know everything about him. Jason laughed. “At least that’s better than a reporter.” He caught Lex’s smile as he stood up. “Thanks for helping Kon.”

 

Lex stood up and held out his hand and Jason shook it without hesitation. “I would do anything for him. Just like your parents would do anything for you.”

 

Just as Jason walked out the door, he stopped and looked back with a grin that was exactly like Conner’s. “Hey, Kon and I think that you should ask Clark out.” And he was gone.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Lex said after he’d stopped choking.

 

~*

 

Kon had finally gotten away from his well-wishers and was breathing in the humid salty air on top of Titans tower. It was dark but it made the lights of the city beyond twinkle brightly. He was about to take off and go see Jason when he heard a footstep behind him.

 

“Kon?”

 

“Hey Rob.”

 

The speculative silence extended between the two teens, until Kon finally sighed. “Is there something you want?”

 

“Why didn’t you come to me?”

 

The anguish in the question made Kon blink. “For what?”

 

Robin bit back a curse. “When the rapist died. You didn’t have to fly off to some stranger, I would’ve helped you.”

 

Kon shook his head. “I don’t remember thinking about it all that much,” he said musingly. “But I do know that I didn’t want you or the Titans involved.”

 

“Do you love him?” Robin asked abruptly.

 

“Well, I guess so…” Kon answered haltingly, wondering where Robin was going with this, “I mean, he’s my brother and…”

 

“Wait, what? He’s your ~brother~?”

 

Kon had always said that Clark was slow on the uptake when it came to people liking him, and he’d always vowed he wouldn’t be as stupid. He moved quickly to stand in front of Robin, smiling widely. “You freak. You were jealous of Jason!”

 

“I…” Robin started to deny but grumbled instead. “Fine. Yes, I was jealous, but if ~someone~ had kept me in the loop instead of letting me …” he trailed off because Kon had pressed his lips against his and was kissing him.

 

Kon smiled shyly as he stepped back. “I’ve got to see Jase, but I’ll be back in a while.”

 

Robin nodded dumbly. “I’ll be here.”

 

~*

 

Both teens were on the dock, talking about the trial and whether Lex recovered from what Jason had said, when there was a faint whoosh and Clark in civilian clothes was hovering in front of them.

 

“Um,” he said uncertainly. “Can I join or is this a private party?”

 

Jason snickered as Kon mouthed ‘Daddy and me’. “Sure, mi dock es su dock.”

 

“Ooh, good use of Spanglish there, big bro,” Kon teased, ducking Jasons’ hand. Clark smiled and settled down beside Kon, shaking his head at their antics.

 

“So,” he began a little lamely, and smiled as his sons exchanged exaggerated eyerolls. “Okay, I suck, I know. Give me a break.”

 

“I know,” Jason said brightly. “What weird power am I going get next, because I really would like to be prepared this time.”

 

Kon groaned with commiseration. “Seriously, dude. I mean, are we gonna get the cool laser eye thing or is something mutant gonna happen to our schlongs?”

 

Jason laughed and shoved Kon off of the dock but overbalanced and fell with a curse into the water on top of him. There was cursing, complaining and horseplay along with violent splashing and eventually even a couple of dolphins came over to see what the fuss was about while Clark chuckled. After a couple of minutes he fished them out and dried them off with his breath once they’d calmed down.

 

“I don’t know,” he began honestly, in answer to the question they’d asked earlier. “You boys are different. I don’t have telekinesis and I didn’t fly until I was 17, so I can’t tell you what you’ll get next. But when I was about your age I got x-ray vision.”

 

Jason and Kon glanced at each other and said, “Cooool!”

 

“Just think of the locker rooms,” Kon said with a dreamy sigh.

 

“Don’t they have everything lead lined at the tower?” Clark asked mildly.

 

“Crap.”

 

“Hey,” Jason said suddenly. “That means we could spy on dates with you and Lex! Maybe Kon can learn something,” he added with a malicious grin and was back sputtering in the water, a triumphant Kon hovering over him.

 

Clark was gaping at them in shock.

 

 

In his office Lex threw his head back and laughed. Installing the camera on the dock had been a bit of genius, he wouldn’t have missed this for the world.


End file.
